Adapt
by Wally264
Summary: <html><head></head>Was it Murder or Nature? What happened 2 years ago at Terror Zoo?</html>
1. Prologue

**Adapt**

**Prologue **

"Ian… Ian wake up" Said a familiar voice. "Rise and shine, the world can't protect itself."

I wake up in my three room apartment in the great Mode City. Sitting up in my bed I look around for who was talking to me. No one was in that apartment but me and Dan. Dan was my two year old Garfield look alike cat that was given to me as a present after Sammy died. I try my best to love the cat but I could only remember that the cats here to replace Sammy. I stumble out of bed and rub my face. Ian Cole is the name I go by, but many people I know like to call me asshole.

"Where the fuck is my phone?" I said throwing my bed sheets around. "Could never find it."

Dan was looking at me from his little bed next to dining table. I could hear a faint buzzing sound in his direction. The phone must be under him. Opening some kitty food should get him moving. In the kitchen I grabbed a can of cat food. He hopped onto the counter that separated my sleeping space from the kitchen. The phone was vibrating, I must have left that way so I could get some sleep. Being a cop, your job is never done. The phone stopped vibrating, I picked it up and checked the missed calls. Nine of them I missed, and all from my partner. The phone rang again.

"About fucking time, why weren't you answering your calls?" said a very upset Nicole. "This is getting ridiculous, I know you have issues but don't ever keep a girl waiting."

"I don't remember making plans with you." I said while grabbing a can of spaghetti.

"Were cops Ian, the plans are made by the dumbasses that think they could get away from it, and we have a major problem right now at Terra Zoo."

Terra Zoo? Now I know that this is important. No time to heat this up, going to have to wolf it down and get moving. I put on my blue/grey jeans and old steel tow boats. Give a kiss on the head to Dan and grab my trench coat on my way out the door.

"You gonna pick me up?" I ask with a mouthful of Spaghetti.

"I've been waiting down here since 7, its 9:30 right now, we need to go. Commissioner Ava is waiting for us."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Let's go to the Zoo**

Nicole was a red head with a hot head temper. Couldn't make a joke without her hitting my arm. I liked that about her, she fights back which I find very attractive in a women. Couldn't say that to her face though, she would probably run me over with her 1970's Camaro. I stepped out my building finishing up the little bit of processed meatballs in the can, I could see her face in the passenger mirror of her car. With that red face, I knew this was gonna be another beautiful day.

"Did you just eat that cold, it's probably gonna sit inside your stomach for hours you jackass!" She yelled while opening the passenger door for me. "You left you badge and gun in my car again also."

"Sorry about missing your calls, Dan likes the way it feels when it vibrates." I said while giving her a smile.

"Why was your phone on vibrate?" She asked while slapping my upside the head. "No wonder you couldn't pick up the fucking phone."

She started her car and rushed right into traffic. She banged at her steering wheel shouting at those in front of her. All the cars in the city were honking, giving me the everyday headache. Nicole wasn't making it any better.

"We have to head to Terra Zoo, it's been closed off by the Commissioner since people were found held up there." Said Nicole speeding down an open street.

"The Zoo hasn't been called Terra Zoo since those people were killed there." I said while struggling to put on my seatbelt. "That was where Sammy died… "

Nicole looked at me with a shocked face, she had forgotten about that being that it's been 2 years. Sammy was my younger sister who loved animals, she especially loved cats. Had 2 years to get over with it but I haven't, even with all the help I was getting from friends and family. Nicole was the one who gave me Dan, but the cat didn't really help me out as much.

"I'm sorry Ian, I forgot about that. Maybe I should let you out." Said Nicole with a more soothing voice.

"It's fine." Looking forward, I could see the signs that said (Welcome to Terror Zoo). Some dumbass teens thought it would be funny spray painting the letters O and R at the end of the word Terra. "The Commissioner needs us so it'll be fine."

"Alright then, well they found a women running out the zoo when the station got call about screaming coming from the zoo." Nicole pulled over towards the other vehicles that were already on the scene. "There she goes right there."

Commissioner Ava was talking to a women that was wearing her coat. They were sitting in the back of an Ambulance. The women looks like she saw a ghost. Nicole rushed out her seat towards the Commissioner while I took a moment to myself. The front gate had been destroyed from the inside out. Nobody was supposed to be in there ever since my sister and the other people died in there. I stepped out the car grabbing my gun and badge. The Commissioner saw me coming out the car, she signaled me to come over.

"Ian, you alright to be here?" asked Commissioner Ava, she got up and came over to me with a touchscreen device. "I know it's been a while since… "

"It's cool Ava, what happened to the gate?" Look towards the gate, I could see parts of it reached about 10 feet away from its origin. "Something big did this."

"The surveillance of the front gate was tampered with, you


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: About 2 years ago**

Sammy was a nice girl. She tried her best in school, spent all her time volunteering. Did nothing but good things for others and everyone would repay her with equally or even greater things. I was 35 when she died, and she was turning 22 in a week. Our parents left us at a young age so I had to look out for her for many years, and in a lot of ways she did the same. She had interned at Terra Zoo for the last three years while she finished up her major in something animal related at the College of Mode City. Case file has the date she died but I never seem to remember it. The only reason why I know that it's been about 2 years since she died is because Nicole would come over to my place on the day she died to keep me company. Basically, Nicole came over to my place twice so far, the last time wasn't so great because I yelled at her about something stupid.

"I only come over because I know you, even though you try and be tuff about losing your sister, I know that you're broken inside." Said Nicole while trying to comfort me. "When we're not out there doing are job, you stay here trying to research what happened that day."

She was right of course but that didn't stop the angry and revenged fill Ian from spitting up words of hate. Looking back, I could see why she decided to give me Dan after that fight. I wouldn't want to talk to someone that didn't want to listen.

"Nobody else is gonna fucking get off their asses to find out what happened. She didn't deserve to die the way she did. I'm not gonna let you or anyone else get in my way!" I was throwing papers all over my apartment while she was trying to hold onto me.

"I could help you through this, we're partners here. You could trust me Ian, I may be harsh to you but that just means that I'm comfortable being myself around you. We will find out what happened."

We argued for hours that day, what a way to spend the day off. I appreciated the angry sex, more arguing and then more angry sex though. The girl knew what she was doing, helped me keep my mind of Sammy and get me through the day. The next day, she came to my apartment with Dan. She dropped him on my bed and through a bag of cat food and his bed towards my rolling chair.

"His name is Dan, you're broken because you forgot how to love after Sammy was killed. Dan will teach you to love again, and I won't stop helping you." She walked up to me and gave me a hug that I didn't think she could give. One that had tears following afterwards. I didn't like seeing women cry so I accepted the cat and gave Nicole a kiss.

"I promise to try and get better, it's not easy to fix a jigsaw puzzle without all the pieces." I grabbed my coat and walked outside with her. Outside I could see that Dan had made himself comfortable next to my window on the second floor. "Did you feed him?"

Nicole slapped the back my head while walking towards her car. Giggling inside I knew that she did, asking stupid questions is just one way of showing that I'm comfortable around her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Like Sammy**

The Commissioner came over to us after talking on the radio to someone. Her face had gone white, I could only imagine that this day was gonna get worse.

"We have a new problem." Said the Commissioner while taking a seat next to Samantha. "Samantha is it… could you please tell me if there are any animals in there?"

Samantha waved her right pointer finger no. Then she pointed down at the floor multiple times.

"There not in the zoo, are they underground?" I asked while taking out my notepad.

She kept pointing towards the floor while shaking radically. Not too how long she was in there but her body showed signs of being scratched by a large creature. On her back she had three large scratches that tore through her clothes and skin revealing muscle. Her right arm had a large gash and her left lower thigh had a gash as well.

"Anderson, the victim says there aren't any animals in the zoo, this isn't making any sense. Try looking for a sublevel doorway but do not enter, just call me again when you do." Said Commissioner Ava on her radio to the three uniform officers investigating inside the zoo.

"What going on? Why is there a new problem?" Asked Nicole.

"The officers inside reported finding two bodies that have been mutilated but something big. One body looked fresh as if it had been down within the last ten minutes." The Commissioner had an officer at her side that handed her a folder. "Ian… you don't have to stay if you don't want too."

She handed me a folder that had my sisters file on it and the file of the other people that died the same day she did. I remember the details all too well. The victims had been eaten by an unknown creature. The autopsy suggested that a lion had eaten the people but there were traces of other DNA. Two years later, and the only other animal that could be confirmed was a great white shark. Details of this case didn't make any sense. The day the bodies were found, no animals were in sight. Which leads everyone to believe that this was a murder. Someone had sent a lion after the people and took the rest of the animals. There was a list of animals that were missing that day.

List of Missing Animals

Lion (1 Male) (2 Female) (1 Cub)

Elephant (1 Female)

Kangaroo (1 Male) (1 Female)

Tiger (1 Male)

Reptiles

Turtles (30 +)

Frogs (60 +)

Lizards (20 +)

Insects (Assortments)

Spiders

Bold Eagle (1 Female)

Flamingo

The list went on and on. There were even farmland animals at this zoo, very diverse. I think whoever caused this problem last time is doing it again.


End file.
